Blutige Küsse Von Lieblosem
by Lieblosem
Summary: Ritsuka tiene 14 años y ha pasado dos años al lado de Soubi quien esta en una Universidad de arte en otro estado,pero aunque se ven poco,cuando estan juntos se entregan a su amor.!* Yayoi es atraido por la persona que nunca imagino se enamoraría de él.
1. Blutige Küsse Von Lieblosem

Rated: No menores de 18 años  
Categories: LOVELESS Characters: Agatsuma Soubi, Aoyagi Ritsuka, Kio, Yayoi, Originales  
Generos: Angustia, Drama, Misterio, Romántico, Songfic, Tragedia  
Advertencias: Lemon, Sadomasoquismo, Shota, Tortura

Pues estos personajes no me pertenecen al menos los principales esos son de Yun Kouga-sama lo que me pertenece son parte de las situaciones y los personajes secundarios =).

´*`Enjoy The Yaoi's Underground´*`

Visitame en:

.com/artxxlieblosem =) Por si quieren saber un poco más de esta humilde escritora!

**Titulo alemán-español: [Besos sangrientos de Loveless] **

_Un recuerdo romantico hace que el cuerpo del neko vibre al son de sus pensamientos!!*_

"Soubi no está, lo extraño demasiado a veces, aunque está en el mismo país es como si estuviera en otro mundo".

Cosas similares pasaban por la cabeza del neko y es que desde la partida del Sentouki las cosas habían vuelto a ser aburridas y rutinarias, la escuela, la vida social... lo único que no cambiaba y menos para mejorar era la vida en la familia, la madre de Ritsuka aún estaba mal y aún seguía con la idea de que la persona que estaba allí no era su pequeño hijo. Sí, efecto las cosas no estaban mejor de vez en cuando aparecían algunos combatientes y sus sacrificios pero no estaban interesados si el ahora "extraño dúo" estaba se separado. Así eran las cosas, al menos el miedo de aquel extraño sueño de hace dos años había desaparecido y raramente se acordaba de el, lo curioso es que esos recuerdos venían a su cabeza cuando el se sentía más feliz y más a gusto en compañía de los amigos que tanto había aprendido a valorar

Era temprano por la mañana hacía frío, el invierno empezaba a aproximarse rápidamente, Ritsuka ya estaba levantado, se asomo por la ventana y un hermoso paisaje neblinoso con rayos atravesando las ramas y las pocas hojas que aún quedaban le daba los buenos días.

Enseguida se metió a bañar, el agua estaba estupenda se sumergió lentamente a la tina después de haberse lavado el cuerpo...sintió que estaba cometiendo un pecado por la tranquilidad que estaba aquejándolo en ese momento.

Pero su mente empezó a hacer de las suyas, estaba tan relajado que sus manos al frotarse el cuerpo empezaron a emitir a su cerebro choques eléctricos que ¡Ritsuka estaba disfrutando demasiado! Su manos tocaban su pecho, su abdomen, sus entrepiernas, los muslos, los brazos...eran tan suave y tan rítmico que no tardó mucho en soltar el primer suspiro de placer, las caricias auto inflingidas eran el recuerdo automático de aquella vez que Soubi y el estuvieron juntos en un preciosa intimidad.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*//

Fue hace menos de medio año cuando las visitas de Soubi ya no eran tan seguidas así que aprovechaban todo el tiempo posible para ellos solos, pocas veces salían con Yuiko y Yayoi además ellos dos en ese tiempo estaban tratando de darse una oportunidad, así que ese era otro motivo para estar solitos.

Ritsuka y Soubi habían decidido que irían a un nuevo acuario restaurante que no tenía mucho que lo habían inaugurado al público ambos estaba emocionados pues era un viaje algo largo y nadie los molestaría.

Al llegar todo parecía estar perfecto no hacía ni mucho frío ni demasiado calor Soubi estaba más guapo y elegante que de costumbre, a Ritsuka le dio un poco de pena porque no sabía que el lugar eran tan sofisticado y aunque no estaba fachoso tampoco estaba vestido tan apropiadamente.

Entraron primero al acuario principal, Ritsuka estaba maravillado por toda las especies de animales marinos así que les tomó fotos pues no se quería olvidar de ninguno, al llegar a la catedral marina él y Soubi se tomaron una justo cuando una manta raya paso detrás suyo, otra cuando un banco de peses ángel daba vuelta y otra más cuando un tiburón abría la boca, está le gusto a Soubi ya que parecía que el tiburón estaba sonriendo junto con ellos.

Pasó el rato y Ritsuka estaba tan maravillado de que su querido Sentouki supiera el nombre de cada pez, pero el hambre empezaba a dar señales en ambos muchachos, así que se dirigieron hacía el restaurante que estaba en el piso de bajo. Al entrar ambos quedaron impactados ya que parecía un restaurante al estilo victoriano con candelabros, una tenue luz cálida, manteles de seda fina, cortinas de terciopelo rojo con amarres dorados, pero lo más hermoso eran los grandes ventanales que mostraban un paisaje al exterior, si, pero este exterior era el arrecife que aunque no estaba dentro del acuario era igual de bello ver a todas esas criaturas en su medio ambiente habitual, era aún mejor que verlas a todas reunidas en un solo lugar, Ritsuka quiso tomar una fotografía pero Soubi le extendió la mano en señal de que no podía hacerlo y aunque esto le afligió un poco la bella sonrisa que su querido Sentouki le mostró fue mucho mejor que una bella fotografía que le hubiera podido tomar.

Ambos pidieron algo un poco caro y aunque Ritsuka se negó a que Soubi gastará demasiado en él al final como de costumbre terminó por convencerlo. Ambos le hincaron el diente a sus respectivos banquetes y al terminar pidieron el postre especial del restaurante.

Al terminar decidieron ir a la terraza del restaurante donde contemplaron un rato el mar que tenían delante suyo Ritsuka hablaba de lo bien que se la estaba pasando, del "estirón"1 de Yayoi y su creciente relación con Yuiko quien cada vez era más hermosa y ya era menos niña.

Soubi escuchaba con atención y muy alegre de que su pequeño estuviera tan contento de tener buenos amigos mientras fumada un poco, ya saben lo que dicen: "después de un buen taco un buen tabaco2" ya que se sentía demasiado lleno.

Llegaron a la tienda de souvenir pero no les intereso nada, el día estaba pasando y el frío empezaba a sentirse de tal modo que decidieron regresar ya que en tren se harían una hora y media y el autobús no pasaba, esto era un problema decidieron caminar hasta la próxima parada de autobuses pero el clima les jugo chueco y de la nada se nublo y empezó a llover trataron de correr pero fue en vano, estaban empapados así que lo único que se les ocurrió fue resguardarse bajo un paradero viejo y olvidado, Soubi estaba verificando que el autobús no sé pasara mientras Ritsuka lo veía desde el asiento un metro y medio más atrás.

"Se ve tan sensual" "se ve tan sexy" "aún mojado se ve perfecto" estos pensamientos provocaron que Ritsuka se sonrojara pero no podía evitar el ver a Soubi era tan bello aún mojado, los cabellos se le pegaban a la cara en pequeñas mechas y escurrían gotas que caían sobre sus mejillas. Tan fuerte era el deseo con el que Ritsuka miraba a Soubi que este volteo al sentir la mirada tan penetrante de su pequeño, se dirigió hacía él y le dio un beso apasionado, ambos entrelazaron sus lenguas, jugaron al cazador y al cazado, sintieron cada uno de sus dientes y sus paladares, Soubi deseaba entrenar más seguido al pequeño neko ya que su lengua era aún inexperta, el beso duró un tiempo tan prolongado que ninguno de los dos pudo saber exactamente cuanto duró, el Sentouki le pregunto al neko que si quería ir a su casa a lo que el peliazul afirmo.

Cuando por fin tomaron el autobús no tardaron mucho en llegar a la estación de tren pero tuvieron que correr para que no los fuera dejar, al abordar notaron que estaba casi vacío así que decidieron irse hasta la parte de atrás donde no había nadie, hablaron de la beca de Soubi y lo bien que le estaba yendo pero de lo mucho que extrañaba estar al lado de su pequeño y aunque la conversación tomo aires un poco nostálgicos Soubi rápidamente soluciono esto besando al ojivioleta y ambos se fundieron en un cálido beso.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la casa del rubio ya era noche y tarde, Ritsuka estaba temblando del frío pues aún sus ropas no se habían secado así que se quitó la chamarra y el suéter para poder secarse con la toalla que el mayor le había prestado

-Tu mirada hace unas horas era de lo más provocadora- Dijo el Sentouki a su pequeño y este se sorprendió demasiado al verse descubierto.

– ¡Son ideas tuyas!- Dijo indiferente el pequeño tratando de disimular la vergüenza que sentía. Para ser un chico con casi catorce años su inocencia seguía siendo muy evidente, esto en parte era muy excitante para Soubi y recordó lo que había leído en un libro de el Marqués de Sade "entre más sea la inocencia, la perversión es aún mayor", este pensamiento le incomodaba ya qué podía casi escuchar a Kio diciendo "¡Te dije que eras un hentai!".

-Pensé que me deseabas- Decía el Sentouki mientras caminaba lenta y provocadoramente hacía Ritsuka quien solo traía puesta una camisa azul que se le pegaba a la piel por estar aún húmeda. Ritsuka se dio cuenta de está situación y se apenó en demasía.

Soubi lo tomó fuertemente por la cintura, lo cargo, camino hasta una pared donde lo apoyó y ahí le dio un beso que provoco que los instintos "ocultos" del ojivioleta salieran a flote, en un movimiento del sacrifice se apago la luz y quedaron a oscuras, los suspiros de placer empezaban a hacer acto de presencia en los amantes, intercambiaban caricias, legua, saliva, gemidos, palabras…

El sudor se combinó con las gotitas de agua sus cabellos. Ritsuka sentía tanta pasión por su amado que apretaba fuertemente las piernas alrededor de la cadera de Soubi causando un rocé casi mágico en los dos, la situación empezaba a tomar planos más eróticos minuto a minuto. El sillón que estaba a un lado de ellos demandaba atención a gritos, Soubi separó a Ritsuka de la pared y aunque un poco fuerte la ternura con la que lo acostó era característica del rubio.

-¿me amas?- El Sentouki interrumpió el besó para formular su pregunta

-¿por qué me lo preguntas?- preguntó confundido

-Por que nunca me lo dices

-pe…pero…Lo demuestro, ¿no?

-Entrégame tus orejas- Susurró el mayor en el oído de su koi. Lo cual puso tan nervioso a Ritsuka que este se tensó por completo. El rubio al percatarse de esto le besó el cuello y susurrándole le dijo que él lo esperaría toda la vida hasta que Ritsuka estuviera listo, de esta forma el cuerpo del pequeño volvió a relajarse.

Las caricias habían aumentado los besos se habían convertido en leves mordidas, Ritsuka estaba disfrutando tanto ese momento que no quería que nunca acabara cuando sintió una mano tibia desplazar por completo su camiseta y unos labios húmedos invadieron el torso del ahora uke, Ritsuka suspiraba fuertemente y aún así los gemidos de placer iban aumentando mientras el jugaba con el cabello del Seme.

Soubi terminó por quitarse la camisa que le estorbaba sentir la suave piel de su koi, pero lo hizo de una forma especial para su querido.

Se hincó casi sobre Ritsuka y mientras bailaba provocadoramente para el pequeño mientras desabotonaba su camisa.

Ritsuka sentía el cielo y la tierra juntos así que se levantó frente al koi mayor y con los dientes retiró los vendajes del cuello dejando ver una palabra "BELOVED", después con cierta desesperación besó el cuello y luego el pecho. "Con la lengua" le dijo el mayor, unos ojos inocentes y un poco temerosos lo miraron, la cara del ojivioleta se puso roja pero aún así obedeció y nerviosamente sacó una húmeda lengua y que marcó un camino desde los pectorales de Soubi hasta su ombligo, cada vez que bajaba más se mostraba temeroso.

Por fin llegó a la parte de la cadera del rubio y por instinto bajó el cierre, trató de bajar los pantalones pero estaba demasiado nervioso. Soubi se percató de ello y recostó a Ritsuka haciendo lo mismo que su pequeño con el, obvio con mayor seguridad, a diferencia del joven menor este retiró los pantalones con increíble habilidad y retiro los suyos de pasó, ambos quedaron en bóxer y empezaban a notarse sus erecciones, hasta ahora esté era uno de los encuentros más eróticos y calientes que el pequeño neko había experimentado, el toqueteo nuevamente había subido de tono, el desenfrenó parecía eterno, las manos de ambos exploraban el cuerpo del otro hasta que la ultima prenda fue retirada, ahora pudiendo sentirse tal cual, el desenfreno se convirtió en lujuria, todo tenía un toque más salvaje, una mano curiosa tocó el miembro del otro, estaba demasiado duro, caliente y un poco húmedo por las gotas de pre-orgasmo, nunca se había imaginado lo bien que eso se podía sentir…

-¿Deseas que te enseñe?-Dijo el mayor

-No sé…lo hice sin darme cuenta…me da vergüenza…-Dijo el neko

-No hay de que avergonzarse, seguro lo has hecho con tu propio cuerpo

-En realidad nunca he podido masturbarme correctamente- Dicho esto, el chico rubio llevó su mano a la de si koi y ambas manos fueron llevadas a la longitud del pequeño donde fueron puestas en posición, la mano más experta era una excelente maestra, los movimientos que primero eran suaves y lentos se fueron agudizando a más duros y rápidos.

Ritsuka gemía cada vez más, gritaba, gritaba y gemía el nombre de su en ese momento "sensei", sus manos entonces ya no necesitaron a la más experta, el trabajo lo estaban haciendo por sí solas. Mientras Soubi veía ese espectáculo y su propia erección era atendida.

De un momento al otro el cuerpo de Ritsuka se arqueó y se arqueó y cuando un líquido tibio color blanco como la Luna fue expulsado de su cuerpo Ritsuka se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar su propio grito. Pasaron unos segundos…Su cuerpo se empezó a relajar, la respiración ya no era dificultosa pero aún era rápida, sus sentidos estaban otra vez volviendo en sí.

De repente unos cálidos brazos rodearon el cuerpo delgado del chico, lo levantaron hacía otro cuerpo más fuerte. El ojiazul suponía que todo había terminado con el orgasmo de neko. Pero el Seme fue tomado por sorpresa cuando el menor le adjudicó un beso y dirigió una de sus pequeñas manos a la erección de quien lo abrazaba y comenzó a mover sus manos según lo antes aprendido. La inexperiencia de esté era notable y aunque le logró sacar varios gemidos a su koi, tuvo que intervenir nuevamente para que la experiencia fuera aún más grandiosa.

Y así Soubi se corrió y toda su semilla fue expulsada a la mano y vientre del peliazul en compañía de un alarido de placer.

Ambos se abrazaron fuertemente para fundirse en un abrazo y un beso tranquilo

-Gracias- Dijo Soubi con dificultad clara al respirar en el oído del jovencito. El pequeño neko solo sonrió y cerró los ojos en señal de cansancio

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*//

"¡…AAAAAAAHHHHHH…!" Fue lo único que se escuchó en el interior del baño, el recuerdo de aquella ocasión y la extrema tranquilidad que estaba experimentando hicieron que inconscientemente sus manos se pusieran a trabajar, Ritsuka estaba sorprendido y apenado pues desde aquella vez pocas veces se había masturbado con tanta facilidad y está particularmente había sido una experiencia caliente, su orgasmo lo decía todo.

Un celular azul parpadeaba, Ritsuka se coloco la toalla y lo vio, se sobresaltó cuando había un mensaje de texto: "¿Dónde estas?...Te AMO…

¡Se le había hecho demasiado tarde! Era hora de salir pero ¡YA! Rápidamente se vistió, con la ilusión de que ese día sería genial.


	2. Ohne Hauptbeschäftigungen

**Titulo aleman-español: [Sin preocupaciones] **

Una nueva cita ha comenzado una nueva circinstancia!!

¿qué será lo que está pasando?

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Soubi esperaba tranquilamente a su pequeño koi, quien estaba retrasado un considerable tiempo, no estaba enojado, pero lo preocupaba que algo malo hubiera podido pasarle, eso jamás se lo perdonaría…Su semblante estaba diferente ese día, había algo de tristeza.

/// Gommenasai…Soubi, ya no tardo perdí el autobús///. Un mensaje de Ritsuka había llegado al móvil del ojiazul

Al ver esto la preocupación desapareció como por arte de magia, "Mi niño llegará pronto", pasaba por su mente una y otra vez, a pesar de que Ritsuka era casi un adolescente, seguía teniendo esa apariencia de niño, sobre todo por su esbeltez y esas facciones femeninas y dulces que tenía, esto era algo que Soubi disfrutaba mucho, aunque la parte "inocente" de Ritsuka era algo que le impedía "ir más allá" le perturbaba la cabeza y dentro de ella había solo una cosa, una pregunta "¿cómo es posible que un chico de su edad no quiera tener sexo?" "¿No quiere o no puede?", Soubi trataba de que esto no le acongojara el pensamiento pero era algo que no podía evitar.

En un lapso de 30 minutos llegó Ritsuka corriendo y muy agitado, se detuvo frente a su Koi y se apoyo en sus rodillas y lo miró sin decir nada, estaba demasiado agitado.

-Te vez tan sensual cuando respiras así- Dijo muy despreocupado el mayor

-¡SOUBI!... ¡¿Qué rayos dices?!- Alzó la voz al tonó típico de vergüenza

–Es la verdad, parece que estuvieras en algo más íntimo- Ritsuka se sobresaltó al escuchar esto, ya que recordó súbitamente lo que había hecho en la mañana y Soubi se dio cuenta de esto.

-Tienes hoy una cara muy particular, seguramente te has masturbado- La cara del sacrifice de puso tan roja y de un salto con sus manos tapó la boca del Sentouki

-Shhhh…. ¡SOUBI!…. ¡¿que demonios te pasa?!.... ¡Ese tipo de comentarios es de lo más pervertido!…

- Ha…Gomen… ¿Nos Vamos?- Dijo el rubio muy despreocupado

Soubi no tenía ningún remedio, tal vez se debía que había perdido las orejas hace demasiado tiempo, lo que fue un alivio para él ya que sentía que en realidad eran un estorbo y una etiqueta social. Pero su mente no podía concentrarse del todo, muy a pesar suyo, las ideas flotaban disparejas y desordenadas…..Palabras…palabras…..Solo palabras….

No importa cual haya sido la orden

Ya no importa…

Me ordenaron amarlo,

Así lo he hecho….

A tal punto de no querer compartirte con nadie….

"¡SOUBI!" de repente se escucho esa tierna voz sacando al mayor de todo su alucine mental. Ese estaba planeado a la perfección, irían a desayunar a un restaurante y luego tomarían el tren hasta la última estación donde un autobús se dirigiría rumbo a la playa, a pesar de no hacer nada de calor el pintor tendría algo preparado. Definitivamente, ese día sería maravilloso.

Al llegar a la playa era de esperarse que estuviese casi vacía, había unas cuantas parejillas de enamorados u amigos que irían a ver solo las olas. Ritsuka corrió hacía la orilla donde una ola casi moja sus tenis, Soubi cargaba al pequeño jugando a que lo aventaría al mar, reían demasiado, pero lo mejor estaba por llegar.

Aunque parecía una salida de lo más normal, al atardecer y después de observar la puesta del sol, Soubi llevo a su pequeño más allá a lo que parecía una playa privada…

–Una playa virgen-Dijo muy serio el Sentouki

– ¡Vaya! Es hermosa-Comentó emocionado

– Semei me la mostró, decía que aquí podría buscar la más sublime inspiración- Este último comentario puso un poco nostálgico al pequeño, ya no era como antes que solo estaba con Soubi por saber más de su hermano, no, ya no era así, el amaba a Soubi fuera o no su Sentouki, fuera o no el amigo de su querido hermano mayor, si lo hubiera conocido en otras circunstancias, nada hubiera sido diferente… ¿Oh si?

Ya estaba casi oscuro cuando llegaron a un faro aparentemente fuera de funcionamiento, fueron a la parte trasera y Soubi abrió una puerta, al meterse estaba todo diseñado como un sueño, las únicas luces que se vislumbraban provenían de los escalos que en sus orillas tenían velas, el sacrifice quedó impactado, Soubi lo tomó de la mano con la característica ternura y ambos empezaron a subir cada uno de los escalones, llegaron hasta parte de arriba, Soubi abrió otra puerta y metió a su pequeño koi, allí dentro había unas sábanas mullidas que formaban una pequeña camita, los grandes ventanales dejan pasar la luz de la luna y aunque no era demasiado pues no estaba en la "fase de llena", era perfecto, todo…era perfecto.

El Sentouki cargo a Ritsuka y le dio un beso apasionado mientras caminaba hacía las cobijas, Ritsuka tenía el corazón latiendo a mil por hora ya que por su cabeza pasaban letras en desorden, sus nervios estaban totalmente a flor de piel, suponía lo que iba a pasar esa noche más no se sentía listo. Soubi lo recostó y no tardó en despojar casi de toda sus ropas al pequeño, cuando se deshizo de todo aquello que le estorbaba, Ritsuka se sentó se colocó detrás del mayor le retiró su gabardina, el suéter y la camisa, quedó alucinado cuando vio aquella definida y musculosa espalda, aunque se preguntaba quien habría sido el causante de las cicatrices en forma de latigazos, pero esto no le detuvo, no quiso preguntar, prefirió seguir con lo suyo hasta que no resistió su fuerte impulso y mordió la parte baja del cuello de Soubi, esto provoco que el mayor soltara un gemido de placer y el circulo se cerró, Ritsuka mordía y besaba al zar, era tan excitante escuchar a su Koi gemir con tanto placer.

Las respiraciones eran cada vez mayores, los sentidos de ambos estaban fuera de sí mismos, ambos soltaban, mordidas, caricias, besos, gemidos de placer, aunque la época en la que se encontraban era fría ellos ni la sentían, el calor de ambos era tal que habían empezado a sudar, emanaban pequeñas y cristalinas gotas de sudor, aquello olía a erotismo puro.

La mano del Sentouki se movió debajo del bóxer de Ritsuka y comenzó a frotar su miembro mientras que con la otra acariciaba el rostro de su amado mientras este se retorcía de placer, fundidos en un beso eterno. Las gotas pre-orgasmos resbalan por la erección del ojivioleta en pequeñas cantidades y se abrían camino hacía su entrada virginal, tan astuto como siempre Soubi se dio cuenta y lo utilizo como lubricante y así acaricio la entrada virginal tan suave como pudo luchando con la tentación de introducir un dedo ya que no estaba tan seguro de si esta acción se tomaba como parte de "desvirgar".

"Soubi, Onnegai, aún no" A penas si pudo articular palabra alguna el asustado neko, tanta era su inocencia que el pensar en perder las orejas…el simple hecho de pensar en el acto sexual, lo asustaba. Soubi obedeció a lo que pareció una orden firme y concreta, igual no tenía esos planes…Por ahora. Solo se podía escuchar el oleaje, esas profundas y entrecortadas respiraciones, el Sentouki sacó su húmeda lengua y desde el cuello dibujo un camino que terminó en el vientre del pequeño, por fin retiró el bóxer y pudo ver la creciente erección de su koi nuevamente una mano acariciaba el cuerpo del pequeño mientras la otra la colocaba en la base de la longitud, está vez no era para frotarla, si no simplemente para sostenerla.

-¿Soubi?.... ¿qué haces?- Pregunto muy confundido el joven cuando se percató de que el ojiazul acercaba la boza hacía su miembro.

- Podría decir que te haré ver las estrellas de cerca- Y así la tibieza de sus húmedos labios besó la punta para después jugar un poco con ella, obviamente con la lengua, mientras que con una mano masajeaba todo el cuerpo, ahora ya muy duro y erecto.

Ritsuka no podía creerlo, ¿cómo era posible que perder las orejas le diera tanto miedo, si en esos momentos la lujuria era mayor que cualquier otra cosa? Se revolcaba, gemía, la respiración era cada vez más dificultosa, mientras Soubi movía su lengua como todo un experto, succionaba lentamente pero lo hacía con fuerza, metía aquel encantador miembro de su boca una y otra vez, lo único que pasaba por su mente era el placer del pequeño, si lograba esto, su propio placer era controlado, Ritsuka estaba tan rojo como un tomate, y su pecho se expandía lo más que podía para poder respirar, pero todo intento era inútil sentía que iba a morir de tanto placer. Soubi vio esto y empezó a mordisquear el pene totalmente hinchado y duro, coloco un dedo dentro de la boca del koi menor y inconscientemente imito los movimientos que le estaban proporcionando aquel placer…

…Loveless….Loveless…

…..Loveless….De ninguna manera….

Ese no puede ser mi nombre real……..

….. ¿Y si es así?..... ¿Entonces que significa este momento?

….Si no más que amor puro….

Por fin las letras en desorden en la cabeza del sacrifice tomaron forma… "So…Sou…bi, algo me está pasando, me esta doliendo la cabeza, el cuerpo lo tengo ardiendo", pensó muy profundamente antes de que una hábil mamada del Sentouki provocará que el Neko se corriera tan fuerte y tan profundo que su cuerpo se arqueara hasta el límite, un poco del semen del uke quedó en los labios del Sentouki, al terminar por completo su orgasmo, miró a su amante y se abalanzó sobre este para besarlo con tanto frenesí que Soubi cayó al suelo, lamió todo su cuello, acaricio sus pezones como el lo habría hecho alguna vez y cuando esto fue el tope de la pasión los empezó a mordisquear. Un punto bueno en toda esta situación es que Ritsuka parecía extasiarse más cuando terminaba su orgasmo en lugar de dejarse caer rendido por el cansancio, de tal modo que Soubi también podía ser atendido, en fin el tenía más experiencia y controlaba más el correrse ahora o después.

El uke-neko tomó con ambas manos la erección del mayor y se agachó, al percatarse de esto, Soubi se sentó rápidamente y tomó la cabeza de Ritsuka lo miró fijamente…

–Ritsuka… ¿qué intentas hacer?- Preguntó desconcertado como si no supiera de sobra lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer, pero esto tenía cierto plan, hacer que esté respondiera con inocente voz y vergüenza era algo que excitaba a Soubi

–Solo…quería…intentarlo-En efecto respondió como si aún fuera un niño, tal vez internamente lo era.

-Abre tu boca, saca la lengua y humedece tus bellos labios- Dijo más en tono de orden que de propuesta, nuevamente el Seme se convirtió en un "sensei" para el uke y así como se lo habían indicado lo hizo. Soubi colocó un dedo en la pequeña y sabrosa boca del Sacrifice y comenzó a chuparlo, "más lento", "más duro", "dale vueltas con la lengua", "empújalo con la lengua", esto era extraño, Ritsuka estaba aterrado pero no podía evitara la curiosidad de lo que le habían hecho a él y Soubi la única cosa que pensaba era: "entrenamiento".

Cuando Soubi así lo creyó le indico que parara, acabó la clase, ahora venía lo práctico eso fue lo que el menor pensó y un tanto brusco recostó a su amante nuevamente empezó a sofocarlo entre besos y mordidas ya que su erección había bajado de volumen.

"Aaaahh"…. "Mmmmh"…..Sonidos similares se escuchan en la parte más alta de un faro abandonado.

Era hora, el momento había llegado, cuando la delicada lengua casi había tocado la base del pene de Soubi vaciló un poco, cerró sus ojos y los apretó, mordió su labio inferior y trató de armarse de valor, ya que lo que iba a hacer era algo extraño para él… "respira hondo para tranquilizarte" habiendo escuchado esto de las boca de su Seme… ¡DESENFRENO TOTAL; QUE COMIENZE!

Ritsuka-neko tomo con ambas manos la longitud y empezó a moverlas de arriba hacía abajo, primero lento y suave y después lo más rápido y fuerte que pudo, ya estando duro y con Soubi retorciéndose de placer introdujo solo la cabeza del pene a su boca "está tan caliente" fue lo que pensó, la besó y lamió hasta que se tornó roja de la fricción y así fue introduciéndola imitando un coito un poco afuera, más adentro, tratando de seguir el ritmo. Pero la experiencia no es algo que se obtenga tan rápido, enseñar a hacer un buen trabajo oral no se aprende de la noche a la mañana, Soubi casi se corrió cuando la lengua de Ritsuka se movía rápida y fuertemente, logrando con su inexperiencia sólo prender más al Sentouki.

El Rubio se levantó ligeramente y descansó sobre sus brazos para poder observar a su pequeño mamándolo. La visión frente a sus ojos le hizo dar vueltas la cabeza cuando las sensaciones en su estómago y verga comenzaron a volverse más y más intensas. Se estaba acercando demasiado, así en una última y fuerte succión del ojivioleta el mayor no pudo resistirse más y se corrió dentro de la pequeña boca.

Sentir ese cálido elixir emanar hacía su boca hizo que Ritsuka pusiera cada primero de nervios, luego de cierto asco y finalmente cuando su cabeza cavilo lo que estaba ocurriendo su expresión más bien era de asombro ya que el Sentouki eyaculaba en ¡cantidades industriales!, provocando que su semilla cayera de la pequeña boca. Un hilo pegajoso color perla corría desde los labios hasta la clavícula del Sacrifice.

Soubi se sentó abrazó a su pequeño y se derrumbaron sobre el piso nuevamente, estaban absortos de lo que pasaba fuera del cuarto, sus cabezas daban vueltas, sus corazones latían tanto que ambos pudieron sentir las palpitaciones del otro, sus cuerpos desnudos y lubricados en sudor se rozaban en cada bocanada de intento de respirar, estaban casi incoherentes…en un abrazo aún mayor se quedaron dormidos un rato, ¿cuánto? Ninguno de los amantes pudo saberlos.

Unos labios tibios despertaron al Sentouki quien tardó un poco de despejarse del sueño en el que estaba sumergido. "¿Qué pasa gatito?", pregunto el Koi mayor cuando vio la silueta de Ritsuka delante del brillo lunar. Ritsuka no contestó, su cara estaba roja y así nada más empezó a llorar en un silencio nostálgico. Soubi no entendía lo que pasaba

– ¡Me duele!... ¡me duele mucho!–Dijo el pequeño amarrándose la cabeza cerca de la zona de las orejas

– ¿Qué te duele?-Pregunto ciertamente desconcertado

– ¡La base de las orejas! ¿Soubi? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Me duele!– Después de esto se abalanzó sobre el pecho de Soubi quien lo abrazó fuertemente "No sé lo que pasa" fue lo único que pudo pensar, tener a su amado llorando por un extraño dolor le desgarraba el corazón, así que procedió a consolarlo dándole besos espontáneos en la frente.

Cuando Ritsuka estaba más calmado, Soubi lo vistió como quien viste a una muñeca, tenía cuidado extremo, el ya estaba listo y ayudó a que Ritsuka se parará lo tomó de la cintura lo cargó le dio un apasionado beso y lo cargo hasta el final de las escaleras.

Este transcurso fue ciertamente silencioso, ninguno articulo palabra, pero a los dos amantes se les notaba esa cara de felicidad, aunque el asunto del dolor de Ritsuka era algo que había arruinado el increíble y espiritual momento de hace unas horas.

El oleaje del mar parecía una música celestial. El frío era cada vez más intenso con la brisa.

-¿Soubi?

-Dime pequeño gatito

-¿Qué es lo que me pasó?

-Desafortunadamente no lo sé, pero si me lo ordenas lo investigaré a profundidad- Ritsuka lo miró y río en sus adentros hacía tiempo que no escuchaba alo similar de su ojiazul

-¿Ya te había pasado antes?- Ritsuka asintió con la cabeza

-Ese noche que regresamos del acuario en tu departamento, pero fue en menor intensidad

-¿Por qué no me lo comentaste?

-pensé que era algo pasajero- Con esto finalizó su conversación, Ritsuka miró su reloj supo que debía llamar a Yayoi quien le había hecho el favor de quedarse en su cuarto haciendo ruidos comunes que Ritsuka haría dentro de su habitación y si su madre subía el simularía estar bañándose o estar dormido.

Con el pasar del tiempo Ritsuka y Yayoi se habían hecho más que buenos amigos, Yayoi no lo veía más como un rival para conquistar a Yuiko, de hecho el es quien se había ofrecido para ayudarlo cuando tuviera citas con Soubi de quien ya le había hablado más a detalle y a fondo.

-…Soubi…

-Dime gatito mío

-¿Duele? ¿Te dolió cuando perdiste las orejas?- Ritsuka se refería con el terminó "doler" a si había sentid algún tipo de nostalgia al ver perdidas sus orejas. "En realidad no" con esa respuesta Ritsuka miró su reloj y vio que era tarde, de seguro Yayoi ya estaba dormido de verdad, solo rezaba porque su madre no lo descubriera, seguro eso sería algo horripilante.

Así que pensó en que dormiría con Soubi esa noche en su departamento y muy temprano en la mañana regresaría para ir con Yayoi a la escuela. Por fin se quedó dormido en los brazos de su amado. El dolor en la cabeza estaba desvaneciéndose.

Mañana será un día más

Mañana el regresará

Mañana….Mañana….Mañana

Odio esa palabra porque para mí, el mañana si llegará…

….Fortgefahren werden….

//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//

Notas personales: ¡BIEN! ¡ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SUA GRADO! En realidad no quedó como me hubiera gustado pero creo que el resultado no es tan mal. ¡Vaya! Algunas personas me han dejado reviews y muchas otras (demasiadas) me han mandado correos electrónicos a todo ¡¡Muchas Gracias!! Es divertido escribir y sobre todo esas cachondas escenas tan íntimas…. ¿qué será lo que le pasa al pequeño Ritsuka?...Hahaha….eso lo sabremos después…En el próximo capitulo un Arrumaco nunca que nadie se espera XD!! *risa malévola*…¬¬ OK, ya estoy mal….

Blutigue Küsse von Lieblosem significa- Besos sangrientos de Loveless (o de sin amor) Lieblosem es mi XD y es la traducción de loveles al alemán, no lo intenten traducir directamente del español al alemán porque la traducción no existe como tal es un modismo :) esa frase la utilizo como mi firma personal y si la buscan por la red asi me encontraran : )

*!!*!!*!!*!!*!!*!!*!!*!!*!!*!!*!!*!!

Visitenme en:

.com/artxxlieblosem

.com

BesitoSs!! -3- MuacKSs!!*

**::*::De Mis Dulces Labios A Los Suyos::*::**

•†•**Blutige Küsse Von Lieblosem•†**


End file.
